1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a system, and a method checking whether or not a developed program conforms to conventions, and a storage medium on which is recorded a convention checking program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a program is developed, conventions for development standardization are generated and applied to program coding so as to expedite the program to be shared and standardized. If a program is developed under certain conventions, it must be checked whether or not the program conforms to the conventions at a predetermined phase of the program development or upon completion of the program.
As a method checking whether or not a program conforms to conventions, there is a method with which a human being checks whether or not a generated program conforms to conventions. With this method, however, man-hours, that is, a checking time is required. As the scale of program development increases, the man-hours for checking the program becomes enormous. Additionally, if checking is made by a human being, there arises a difference in a checking level depending on the degree of skillfulness of the person who makes the checking. Accordingly, there is a possibility that a programming error cannot be found by the checking. For these reasons, a convention checking apparatus having the above described convention checking capability is considered.
With a conventional convention checking apparatus, however, its program must be modified in correspondence with a convention addition or change if it is made.
FIG. 1 shows the flow of modification operations in a conventional convention checking apparatus.
To change a convention definition document, the document is edited by using a word processor, etc. (step S11 of FIG. 1). Next, a program for generating a convention specification screen is modified to change or add this screen in correspondence with this change or addition (step S12). Lastly, the program is modified to change the convention checking logic in correspondence with the convention change (step S13).
As described above, with the conventional convention checking apparatus, a user must modify the program of the convention checking apparatus if a convention is changed or added. As a result, a large amount of time is required to modify the program, and a quick action cannot be taken at the time of a convention change. Additionally, since there is a great possibility that development conventions are changed many times during development, it is desirable to take quick and easy measures for a convention change.
An object of the present invention is to decrease the user operations for modifying the program of a convention checking apparatus, which accompany a convention change.
The present invention is a convention checking apparatus checking whether or not a program conforms to conventions being the standards when a program is developed. This apparatus comprises: a convention storing unit storing program specification information for specifying a convention checking program which checks whether or not a developed program conforms to a convention, and application condition information for specifying an application condition of a convention; and a controlling unit executing the convention checking program based on the program specification information and the application condition information, which are stored in the convention storing unit, and checking whether or not a developed program conforms to the convention.
The convention checking apparatus comprises: a convention storing unit storing program specification information for specifying a convention checking program which checks whether or not a developed program conforms to conventions, and application condition information for specifying an application information of a convention; and a controlling unit executing the convention checking program based on the program specification information and the application condition information, which are stored in the convention storing unit, and customization instruction information indicating the contents of convention customization instructed by a user, and checking whether or not the development program conforms to a customized convention.